Talk:See the Future
Id hardly say Apocalyptic Pink Dye is a new item considering it was in the game before this came out. doesn't make sense were is the choice thats stated in the first text? the bad choice? Nostalgic? Did anyone else notice that when fighting the shadow cultists it plays the fable 1 fight music? Glitch So I completed the Snowglobe on my Pure Evil save and then used a husky potion, while the guards where after me. My dog ran off into Murgo's caravan and disappeared. I had to fast travel away to get it back, and when I entered the region I fast traveled to the guards there attacked me but nothing I did could hit them at all. Anyone else encounter a glitch like this?--Alpha Lycos 03:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What? I haven't gotten the second quest for See the Future. Why? :How far into the game are you? ::Answered here. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 21:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Fable III relations? I was just thinking about the items available in See the Future, specifically Royal Suit, Welley's Soldier Outfit and how they're obvious nods to Fable III. Not to mention the 3 new dog breeds. Then I had the thought that maybe more of the items could have something to do with it; perhaps the spiked wig would be a predecessor to a more excessive form of hairstyles? The Witchspotter's Hat perhaps a hint at a quest? I know this is all wild speculation, but it was just playing on my mind. Any thoughts? -- Batjimi 15:29, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Now you mention it, it does seem to be like that. I think the Brave Art make-up is a nod at the Scottish which I think are in Fable III from the Scot clothing item with the LCE. Alpha Lycos 14:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) i know it looks nothing like the place but i wonder if the celestial keep is hinting to mist peak valley, considering the supposed location.Soul reaper magnum 10:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Brave Art I was just looking at pictures of Brave Heart and noticed the face paint goes up and down not left to right like the games make-up. I think the page should say its likely based on the movies facepaint Alpha Lycos 14:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Murgo's Dyes Should the table and information detailing Murgo's Dyes be moved or copied to a new article page of it's own such as that of Murgo's Statuettes? Personally, finding the page listing the dyes was quite confusing as it did not have it's own article. Additionally, the table seems slightly out of place on this page without the Murgo Statuettes to accompany it. WikiaWizard 07:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I think moving to Murgo's Dyes would be a good idea. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Here's a direct link if you need it to bypass the redirect that exists there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The/Powdered Twit Wig? Looking at the different pages about this wig I have found that it is referred to as either "Powdered Twit Wig" or "The Twit Wig". I think that there may be some slight confusion involved between the Wig and the Make-up - the Wig in my game is "The Twit Wig" and the Make-up is called the "Powdered Twit Make-up". This could be where the names could have been mixed up. I would like to ask, is the Wig and Make-up like those in my game the same in others? This way the information be confirmed and the confusion cleared up in the articles. Thank you for the help. WikiaWizard 18:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, the makeup is called "Powdered Twit Makeup," and the male wig is called "The Twit Wig," but there's a female version of the wig known as the "Powdered Wig." TheIndifferentist 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) what items do we get for free version vs pay? are they random or a set group? :A set group of items. Same as the paid version gets when first accepting the quest.--Alpha Lycos 08:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC)